


Artistry

by Skylark



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Character Study, Dancing, F/M, Ficlet, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she's accepted to the ballet academy they say her dance is technically perfect, but soulless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keltena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keltena/gifts).



Her father is her first ballet teacher. She learns through imitation, trying to shape her arms to the graceful curve of ravens' wings, pointing her feet into sharp claws until her muscles ache. When she's accepted to the ballet academy they say her dance is technically perfect, but soulless.

On the first day of school she sees Mytho again, dancing alone in a silent classroom at sunset. She remembers what it had felt like when they'd first met—the swooping of her heart, the fluttering in her stomach. When she steps into the room, he turns as if he had been expecting her.

"I am your partner," she tells him. He nods, eyes blank, face perfectly calm.

She leaps into his arms and without missing a beat, he lifts her up. For the first time she knows what it means to _fly_.

\-- 

The pas de deux is over sooner than she wants. She sinks to the floor, breathing hard, aching exhaustion lancing from her fingers to her feet; he stands quietly over her, waiting for her next move, still holding her hand in his own. His skin is still cool, even after that much exertion.

"You're mine," she tells him, gasping.

"You're mine," he repeats, and she understands then what her dance instructors were telling her—to be _soulless_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (fakir/rue/mytho one sentence ficlet)

“I told you to give up on him, I told you to stay away,” Kraehe says, standing over Fakir’s body, but her voice breaks and her hands are shaking—Fakir lifts his head, eyes narrowed, to spit blood at her feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 2013.


End file.
